Tray's Past
After Tray told Rocky, Bullwinkle, Blaineley, Furry, Mia, Prudence and Danni a story how did he become he became the evil Ali-Been, the explorers are on a mission to fight Tray’s evil clone, Ali-Been from taking over the planet. Plot Once upon a time in the Explorers headquarters, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Blaineley, Furry, Mia, Prudence and Danni wants Tray to tell them a story of how did he become an evil Ali-Been so Tray told them that it’s all started back in Africa when he was Rocky, Mia, Furry, Prudence and Danni’s age, he was playing ball with his sister, Maxi and he threw the ball so far so Maxi have to go get it and then a space monster named Al Verno came and kidnap Tray and carry him into space. Al Verno took Tray to his planet and then he erased Tray’s memories and turned him into the evil prince of darkness, Ali-Been and as the years had passed, Maxi was spending a lot of time to search for her long lost brother with a help from her partner, Minni as they become the Space Patrol Officers, however they meet Casper the Friendly Ghost and his great-cousin, Hairy Scary who can take care of the Angels Officers in their first space adventures season. But after the hole space adventures, Hairy Scary had betrayed Casper and the Angels and became evil (like in one of Casper’s films, Casper and the Treasury Islands) and now Casper’s three uncles, Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso The Ghostly Trios are to take Hairy’s place for the next space adventures to fight Ali-Been. During the space adventures, Maxi realizes that Ali-Been is really her brother, Tray so they have to find away to change him back. as Ali-Been use his sleeping gas gun to put his sister asleep, Casper and Fatso use the minor to save Maxi and put Ali-Been into a deep sleep. After Casper, the Ghostly Trios and the Angels Officers took Ali-Been back to their headquarters, they took every cyborgs parts off of him and then he change back to Tray and then he awakened and he is okay so he decided to join his sister and her friends in the space police adventures. After Tray had finish told Rocky and Bullwinkle and the Explorers his story, he see a space card flying to him and the gang. Tray was wondering if he seen the card before so Mia press the bottom on the card and it’s turn back into Tray‘s long lost evil clone, “Ali-Been” and Tray did realize that his clone has returned to continue his revenge to take over the world before he try to terrorize Rocky, Bullwinkle, Tray, Blaineley, Furry, Mia, Prudence and Danni so he want to be king or emperor of the universe so Ali-Been will take over the whole world as he escaped from Rocky, Bullwinkle and the Explorers. Tray’s got rid of his clone once and he can do it again so he, Rocky and Bullwinkle and the Explorers came to stop him but they couldn’t do it until Huaxing and Shanying show up and they can help them to defeat his clone so when Ali-Been came, Huaxing and Shanying use their magic words to turn him into a paper airplane and they said “Parivartin kazcana antar isadapi zesatas” and they’ve turn Ali-Been into a paper airplane. After that, Bullwinkle throw the paper airplane far away from their own planet where it can never been seen again. Tray is so glad that he is never going to see his clone again and so does Rocky and Bullwinkle and the Explorers and they are also glad that Tray is not evil anymore so he thanks them to saving everything but Ming-Huaxing and Bei-Shanying didn’t understand that Tray use to Ali-Been so Tray told the immortal witches the same story what he told Rocky and Bullwinkle and the Explorers and they all live happily ever after! The End! Category:Season 2 Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle and the Explorers (TV Show) episodes Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes